The invention relates to a shaped connecting member or piece for connecting structural profile members, in particular door or window casement sections, on which includes at least one attachment leg that can be inserted into an attachment chamber of the profile member and fixed in position therein.
In connection with the manufacture of door and window frames made of aluminum extruded sections it is, for example, known to miter the sections and to connect them together with corner connectors. The corner connectors are either cut extruded sections or are made of zinc diecasting, which have attachment legs that are inserted into cavities of the mitered aluminum sections, and cementer therein or fastened with beads or the use of screws or expansion pins. Expensive machines are necessary for beading, especially to profiles beaded at right angles to the profile direction. The possibilities of screwing or pinning are labor and wage intensive. If, during the insertion of an attachment leg into the cavity, a permanent press fit of the attachment leg in the cavity is to be achieved from the beginning owing to the specified tolerances, a great deal of machining cost also would be necessary.
Corner connectors known from German DE-OS 23 65 332 include attachment legs provided with ribs which extend in the longitudinal direction and which taper off in the direction of the attachment leg. This corner connector is driven into the cavities of the frame pieces that are filled with a plastic adhesive and additionally is fastened with conical grooved pins. Such corner connectors demand not only labor intensive fabrication but also the production of the frames requires a high machine cost.